The present invention relates to a flow control/shock absorbing seal for controlling the flow of liquids and absorbing the shocks during transportation of the liquid.
Containers that enclose liquids to be stored and transported must be leak-proof and yet must open easily for access to its contents. During transportation of the containers, the liquid in the containers may experience shock and the resulting pressure may rupture the containers and/or cause the liquid to leak from the containers. Furthermore, when the containers are opened for access to their contents, there is no control over the rate of the flow of the liquid from the containers. There is no economical and accurate method of presetting the rate of flow of the liquids from the containers.
The present invention is a flow control/shock absorbing seal that will absorb the shocks transmitted to the liquids in a container during transportation to prevent leakage and maintain the separation of the liquid and the air chamber in the container and controls the rate of flow of the liquid from the container after opening. The present invention allows the rate of flow of the liquid from the container to be predetermined and controlled economically and accurately. The present invention may also allow the forced ejection of the liquid from the container.